traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyriaki
"This... is mankind's first sin. Man created swords to kill, and was in turn killed by swords. Don't you see? Man has always sought ways to achieve death." -Adam : "That's not true! We created many other things in order to live!" -Derek Stiles : "Even still, the swords we created could also be used to create justice." -Naomi Kimishima Kyriaki is the first strain of GUILT encountered in Under the Knife, Second Opinion, and Under the Knife 2. Kyriaki's nickname is "Invisible Blades" in UtK, "Concealed Blades" in SO, and "Wicked Blades" in UtK2. Kyriaki also makes a short appearance with Deftera in a simulation challenge in New Blood. The name Kyriaki is the Greek word for Sunday or Lord's Day. Upon opening a patient up, lacerations will be present. These must be healed to make the Kyriaki emerge. While hiding in an organ, Kyriaki use their sharp tail to create lacerations. If left untreated, the host will end up going into cardiac arrest and can't be cured from it and will die. After a Kyriaki infection, the patient may contract Post-Kyriaki. Types Apperances |- | style="text-align: center"| Mature Kyriaki | |- | style="text-align: center"| Queen Kyriaki | |- | style="text-align: center"| Kyriaki Eggs | |- | style="text-align: center"| Aletheia Kyriaki | |- | style="text-align: center"| Post-Kyriaki | |} Attacks Tips * Before suturing the final pre-Kyriaki laceration and prompting the Kyriaki to attack, inject the stabilizer until the patient's health is maxed, if you have the time to spare. * Priority rests on exterminating Kyriaki and mending lacerations until after all of the immatue Kyriaki have been defeated. However, keep a laceration unsutured so you have time to raise vitals before progressing to fight the mature Kyriaki. If the patient's vitals are dropping too quickly, then apply antibiotic gel to the lacerations to stop then from bleeding, causing the vitals to stabalize for a few seconds. If pressed for time, bring the vitals to 50-55 to allow ample breathing room for the Mature Kyriaki, otherwise apply as much stabilizer needed. * In Second Opinion, finding the Kyriaki may be hard. A good strategy would be to repeatedly use the ultrasound near the center of the organ - as the Kyriaki move rather quickly theres is a high chance that the ultrasound will pick up them there. You can tell when you can cut out a Kyriaki when you move the cursor over its shadow and the Wiimote makes a light pulse. * There are a few missions where it is impossible to get an S/XS rank when moving extremely fast though the operation. If you are encountering this problem, slow down and let the Kyriaki create more lacerations, and get some Cools. Beware of the time limit required to get the special bonus at the end of the mission and work within that to max out your score. Trivia * Kyriaki is the only strain of GUILT to appear in all 4 games before Trauma Team. * Markus Vaughn originally thought Kyriaki was Onyx which is understandable considering how both burrow under the organ. * The large lacerations in the organ, that can be seen in the start of the stage, is not caused by Kyriaki while fighting them, probably because they open further with time. * Adam states that Kyriaki was made to mimic the sword as the first great weapon, and thus sin, of humanity. * In Under the Knife, Kyriaki are slow-moving. In Second Opinion onwards, the Kyriaki become much faster. * Kyriaki can be slowed down by using antibiotic gel on them. While slowed, they will be unable to create lacerations until they speed up again. Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: New Blood Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2